Willowshade
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Willowshade is a former rogue and sweet warrior of RiverClan who is friendly to all of those around her, despite being a bit socially awkward. She comes from an unknown heritage and bloodline and joined to take on a new lifestyle that she felt suited her more, and dislikes talking about her old life. 'Appearance' Heritage: Mixed Breed Description: Willowshade is a long-furred lanky she-cat with a silver pelt with white stripes running through her fur, as well as a white muzzle and white paws. She has striking eyes with heterochromia, one of her eyes is yellow and the other blue. She has a feminine body frame and a scar parting through her shoulder that is so old that it's almost invisible. Palette: : = Base (#E5E5E5) : = Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#F3FF49 / #8eb9ff) : = Nose (#000000) : = Tongue (#FFFAB3) : = Pawpads (#FFE6E6) : = Scars (#FFE6E6) Voice: Lilianna Wilde Scent: Honey Gait: Slow with a slumped position 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Gentle -' Willowshade is very cautious when interacting with cats, always taking their thoughts, preferences, and interests in mind. She is the complete opposite of reckless and doesn't take things the hard way, and makes sure she doesn't offend anyone. * '''+ Calm -''' She is extremely level-headed in intense situations, which can help her in arguments and negotiations. * '''± Sensitive -''' Despite all of that, Willowshade does have emotions, which can restrict her from choking certain things out. Though she prefers not to flaunt her emotions in front of others, she is good at holding them in instead of having a breakdown in front of others. * '''± Alert -''' She has to know what everyone is doing around her in order to feel safe and secure, which may cause her to isolate herself so she can calm down. She is easily woken up as well, due to her time as a rogue she is more cautious about her surroundings and every pawstep she takes down the road. * '''− Pessimistic -''' She tends to expect the worst. When someone is lost, she presumes for them to be dead or injured or worse, and when someone gets angry at her and runs off she expects they may hate her. In fact, she doesn't think she'll get through RiverClan that long without being kicked out for something she does wrong. * '''− Socially Awkward -''' Despite being considerate, Willowshade really doesn't know how to talk to other cats due to her amount of alone time she used to have. This can cause isolation, confusion, and not knowing how to think up responses. '''Likes *The river **The river is what motivated her to join RiverClan. Willowshade loves the sound it makes, swimming in it, and the feeling of it against her paws during the summertime. She is a huge fan of water in itself, and the river is just her personal favorite. 'Dislikes' *Heat **Due to her thick coat of fur, Willowshade despises the heat in every shape or form. She cannot take hotter climates and prefers the cold and winter seasons. 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Due to being a rogue for most of her life, Willowshade still refers to the seasons of their human names, (ex. Winter, Summer, Spring, Autumn/Fall) *Because of her rogue life, she sometimes refers to those who pamper her as "Willow" (her old name.) She immediately gets embarrassed and tends to hide from everyone until she's emotionally over it. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:RiverClan